nicktoonsunitefandomcom-20200213-history
Nicktoons:Alfred VS. Kenny
This game will be for 18+ again and will sort of be a reboot,so it sets it apart from the other Nicktoon games and is considered a prequel to Nicktoons of the Dead. Story Kenny is the world's largest criminal in the West (yep,the setting of this game is the Wild West),and is feared throughout the Town of the West. Alfred is now the sheriff of the town and is determined to capture Kenny and be famous. Kenny is found killing people around town and Alfred finds him and almost catches him. Kenny runs and tries to stay away from him. Alfred hires EVERYONE from every game to take him down. Kenny now has to do everything he can do to escape being in jail to being excecuted. Plot Kenny is scared of what to do,now that everyone is after him (even his girlfriend,Maria Clara De La Cruz,who're broke up with him for Alfred),so now all of Kenny's friends are now his enemies. Kenny now has no friends now,and has to run away before being thrown in jail by Alfred. Kenny then comes up with a plan. He goes back to the town and try to kill Alfred off and avoid everyone he sees so he won't get thrown back in jail. He goes with the plan and tries to go back without anyone noticing. Meanwhile,Alfred hires every single person to go out and get Kenny. Everyone now goes out and hunts for Kenny,while he's planning to go back for a duel. Kenny is now ready and sets off,but what he dosen't know is that he is being chased. So while he is going back to fight,everyone he knows finds him and tackle him. He is now tied up and is now hopeless. He is taken back to the station and is greeted by Alfred. He puts him in a cell and Kenny now is going to be executed soon and has to find a plan soon. Alfred comes to his cell and is ready to kill Kenny. Kenny has a suggestion if both of them could have a duel. Alfred dosen't seem to trust him,but agrees. The next morning,both are ready. As both have a duel,Kenny says he has to use the bathroom. Alfred waits outside until Kenny comes out. Kenny sneaks up onto Alfred by taking his pocket knife and slices his head off (Pretty Graphic,isn't it?) Kenny runs away and hides away from people for days. 3 days passed since the assault and no one in sight. Until one day,Kenny meets Alfred again,but with a twist. Instead of his usual blonde hair and brown shirt and pants,he had red burgundy hair and still had his brown suit,but with blood all over it. Kenny meets up with him and both are now partners in crime. The End Characters Outlaw Kenny (The Only Playable Character) Bosses Spongebob Patrick Sandy Danny Sam Jimmy Timmy Trixie Tang Tak Frankie Jason Nia Cartman Kyle Stan Alfred (Final Boss) Nicktoons:Alfred VS. Kenny cutscenes Category:NICKTOONS